1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a harmonica, more particularly to a harmonica which has four reeds in each cell set of a comb for tuning four substantially same notes by a player's blowing or drawing action.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional 24-holes tremolo harmonica generally has two reeds in each cell of a comb to be tuned to the same note (or one tuned slightly higher than the other) so as to create a vibrating or tremolo effect to provide a timbre like a piano or an accordion. A conventional octave harmonica is similar to the tremolo harmonica in reed layout and musical range, except that two reeds in each cell of a comb are tuned an octave apart from each other so as to result in a stronger and full-bodied sound. The conventional octave harmonica is generally used in a harmonica duet, quartet, or ensemble, and is seldom used for playing a solo.
It is desirable to provide a harmonica that can create a vibrating or tremolo effect, and that can produce a strong and full-bodied sound like what the conventional octave harmonica does.